geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
UltraSonic
UltraSonic is a 1.9 Insane Demon mega-collaboration hosted by ZenthicAlpha and verified by Giron. It is the sequel of Supersonic and the prequel of HyperSonic. It is considered to be an Insane or Very Hard Demon. Gameplay * 0-12% (Ggb0y): '''The level starts with a normal speed ship sequence. The player must fly up and through a 1.5 block gap through two spikes, then again one block later. He/she must then dip down into a mini-portal, but must not go down too far or the player will crash into a 45-degree slope with thorns. The player must then hit a yellow jump ring into a short auto part. He/she will emerge as an anti-gravity mini ship sequence, flying through a tight space. The text Ggb0y can be seen here, indicating that it is his part. The player then enters a double speed mini ball section, where the best option is to hit the middle of the blue jump ring visible and spam click to avoid spikes. He/she then enters a triple speed anti-gravity mini cube section where simple memorization is needed to jump on the right blocks. * '''12-29% (Xcy7): The next part is a normal sized triple speed cube segment, where memorization is needed as the player uses blue jump rings to flip gravity and jump from the ceiling simultaneously, entering the occasional mini and mirror portals. The player then enters an upside-down mini ship, staying at triple speed, with the text XCY7 present in a black frame. * 29-42% (ZenthicAlpha): The next part is a mini upside-down cube segment, staying at triple speed, quickly followed by an upside-down mini-wave, then a normal mini ship, followed by another triple speed mini cube, full of jump rings to tap and not tap, followed again by another mini ship sequence, then another mini cube segment, another mini ship sequence, this time with an upside-down segment, then a mini ball section with the text ZENTHIC present. * 42-51% (Glittershroom): Then, the player enters a short half speed auto cube section with the text GLITTER present, followed by what fans call a 'swing copter' (a double ball where the 'player 2' ball controls the 'player 1' ball in mid-air) at triple speed, which can be considered as the hardest part of the level. * 51-60% (Viprin): There is a triple speed mini ball full of trick blocks, jump rings, and pillars. The text VIP is present, indicating his part. * 60-75% (Evasium): The player then enters a double speed mini cube segment involving simple memorization, with the text EVASIM visible. Next, there is a tiny double mini cube part, followed by a tiny mini ship, then a mini ball, then a mini ship at double then triple speed, followed by a UFO where the player must hop through a tight space thanks to some pike jump rings, followed by a combination of mini and normal sized waves. The section ends with a moderately easy mini cube section. * 75-88% (Jeyzor): The player enters a slow speed extremely complex mini cube segment full of trick jump pads and jump rings, slowly speeding up. At the end of the section, the text JEYZOR can be seen, just before the beginning of Sumsar's part. * 88-100% (Sumsar): The final section is a half-speed mini wave segment with the text SUMSAR present at the beginning. The player must sort his or her way through moderately tight spaces, later thrown into an upside-down mini-wave segment, the back to a normal mini wave. He/she must then fly through some even tighter spaces as a mini ship at normal speed, later flipped upside-down, the right side up for the last percent before the level ends with an upside-down mini-wave at triple speed with the text "Ayy LMAO" visible. This is considered to be one of the harder parts of the level. Trivia *The password for the level is 316714. *The level was verified by Giron on stream. *The level was created by the team of Supersonic, with the notable exception of Daddepro. *In Evasium's part, his name is misspelled as 'Evasim.' *At the two gravity switches of the mini-wave in Sumsar's part, the mini-wave transitions to a ship for a split second before transitioning back into the wave. *HyperSonic, the sequel to this level, was uploaded on Viprin's account due to ZenthicAlpha quitting Geometry Dash. *There's a joke level remake called UltraSans. Fails *Creepy Dash crashed at 97%. *Smokes crashed at 90% and at 97%. *Smokeye crashed at 97%. *PolloCrack crashed at 91%. *Brandon Larkin crashed at 97%. *GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 92% twice, 94%, 97% and 98%. *DanDaBruh crashed at 97%. *Cyanox has crashed at 91% 4 times, crashed at 92% 2 times, crashed at 93% 2 times, crashed at 94% 3 times, and crashed at 97% once, amassing a total of 12 times crashing at 90% or over. Soundtrack Walkthrough .]] Category:Collaborations Category:1.9 levels Category:Level remakes Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels